


Learn How to Kneel

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has ways of making things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn How to Kneel

“Don’t.”

Ian ignores Mickey’s warning and crawls toward him, still grinning wickedly. “Don’t what, Mick?”

“Don’t you dare come any closer. I’m _mad_ at you, and you’re not going to get out of it with sex.”

“Sex usually means getting into it.” His grin widens, but he stops advancing. “So you’re telling me that we are completely alone in the house with the promise of no one being here again until at _least_ tomorrow morning, and you’re going to sit there being mad at me when we could be doing things that make both of us very much not mad?”

“Yes. Because you’re an asshole.” Ian sits back on his haunches and slides his lower lip out into a pout. “Don’t even try, Gallagher.”

Ian’s eyes widen and his lip slides out further. Mickey rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Ian tilts his head to the side like a fucking dog and Mickey kicks an empty beer can in Ian’s direction. Ian has to fight the urge to smile. “Are you really, really mad?”

“Yes.”

Mickey’s voice isn’t very convincing, so Ian leans forward so he’s on his hands and knees again and crawls a little bit closer. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Mickey lifts his leg and presses his stockinged foot against Ian’s shoulder. “Stop.”

“I think you’re playing hard to get.” Ian reaches up with his hand and eases Mickey’s foot off his shoulder and down to the floor, making sure to leave his legs spread wider than they were. “I think you want a piece of this.”

Mickey levels his gaze at Ian and doesn’t look away. Ian darts his gaze down to see if Mickey’s smiling, but nothing is showing. “You think I want a piece of that, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ian sits back again and reaches behind him, tugging his t-shirt off by the collar. He twirls it around a couple of times over his head and then lets it fly. “You’re aching for it.”

“I am.”

Ian keeps his face as straight as Mickey’s. “Can see it in your eyes.”

“My eyes. Got it.” Mickey shifts slightly in the chair, but his legs don’t close at all. The movement draws Ian’s eyes downward to the hard curve in Mickey’s jeans. He may actually be angry, but he’s sure as hell also turned on. Ian places his hands just above Mickey’s knees and squeezes lightly. Mickey flexes, and Ian can feel the hard muscles of his thighs. 

“Oh yeah. You want it bad.” He moves forward a couple inches on his knees, letting his hands slide higher. He squeezes again, and Mickey’s body stays tense It’s the same feel of his thighs that Ian gets when Mickey’s riding him, when Mickey’s ass is clenched around Ian’s dick and his knees are digging into Ian’s sides. “Want me bad.”

“Think pretty highly of yourself.” Mickey’s voice quivers slightly, slight enough that Ian’s pretty sure only someone who knows Mickey well would catch it. And he knows Mickey _very_ well. “Awful...cocky.”

“I am definitely cocky.” Ian’s hands are at the top of Mickey’s thighs and his thumbs run along the inside seam of his jeans. “You look a little cocky yourself.”

“A little.” Mickey’s voice is wry, and Ian smiles, leaning down to breathe against Mickey’s fly. 

“Maybe more than a little.” He mouths at the fabric and feels Mickey stiffen further. It’s so fucking heady to know how he gets to Mickey, how easy it is to turn him on. How easy it is for _Ian_ to turn him on. He’s seen other guys hit on Mickey, seen them try and tempt and tease him, and it’s like Mickey never came out, like he’s the guy Ian thought he was before everything started.

“You’re trouble,” Mickey huffs as Ian mouths him again. It’s hard not to smile when Mickey’s hips roll up, when he bites back a groan. Ian closes his eyes so he can focus on Mickey’s breathing, on the hitch as Ian’s hands move up to undo the button, pull down the zipper as Ian moves out of the way. 

He doesn’t need to look to run his hands along the waistband of Mickey’s jeans, along the zipper with his hands curled under the fabric so he can ease it down. He can feel the shift of Mickey’s leg muscles as he presses his feet against the floor and lifts up so Ian can strip him. He’s not wearing anything under the jeans and it’s Ian’s turn to groan as he frees Mickey’s dick and it rises, brushing against Ian’s lips.

“Fuck,” Mickey moans, and Ian doesn’t waste any time, licking Mickey when he licks his lips and then taking him deep. His hands move to Mickey’s waist, thumbs digging into the flat planes of skin, the rough hair that surrounds Mickey’s dick. Mickey moans again and Ian swallows, the pressure closing around Mickey before Ian relaxes and lets him slide deeper.

Mickey tastes like heat and sweat as Ian takes him down, sucking in hard tight rings, his teeth beneath the surface of his lips for pressure without pain. He can tell by the jerk of Mickey’s body that his head falls back, and he has to open his eyes, has to look up the dark blue tank top that fits close to Mickey’s skin, to the pale stretch of his throat, to the raspy breath coming from between Mickey’s parted lips.

Ian slides off to the head of Mickey’s dick and opens his mouth, letting the air hit the sensitive, wet skin before closing his lips again and pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Mickey’s cock as he takes him deep. Mickey’s hand lands on Ian’s shoulder and his fingers dig in, thumbs pressing into the notches between the bones. Mickey’s other hand lands on Ian’s head, his fist clenching and catching Ian’s hair and pulling hard.

Ian chokes on a groan and then tries to get Mickey deeper. He moves his hands, working them under Mickey’s thighs so he can grab Mickey’s ass, let his own fingers pressing into the soft flesh. Mickey flexes again and Ian scrapes his nails down the skin before letting them sink into Mickey’s flesh. Mickey hisses and sucks in a breath, his entire body jerking.

Ian can’t help the noise he makes and Mickey takes the hint, takes advantage and starts thrusting into Ian’s mouth. He can feel the slick hit of tip of Mickey’s dick against the back of his throat. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he sucks, fighting his body’s reflexes to get Mickey that much deeper, that much more inside him. Mickey’s fist tightens even more and then he’s holding Ian’s head still as he thrusts, his hips jerking erratically, and Ian knows Mickey’s close. He doesn’t stop. He sucks hard, smacking, slick and wet sounds filling the room and mingling with Mickey’s gasps. Ian chokes again when Mickey comes, but his fingers press harder and he doesn’t move, swallowing Mickey down until he’s trembling, and trying to push Ian away.

Ian pulls back and tries to catch his breath. His mouth feels wrecked – wet and swollen and stretched – and he swipes at it with his hand. Mickey finally drops his head and looks at Ian. He looks like the definition of sex. His body is flushed and hot, sweat beading at his hairline. He looks debauched and used in all the best ways. 

“Jesus.” Mickey nods and glances down at Ian. His eyes narrow. 

Ian’s grin stretches wider and he shrugs. When he speaks, his voice is raspy and rough, not quite sounding like it’s his own. “Told you you wanted me.”

Mickey’s foot hits Ian’s shoulder and shoves him. Ian laughs as he goes back on his ass. He hits his back and his legs slide out from under him, leaving him spread-eagle on the floor. “You were the one blowing me. Think that means _you_ wanted _me_.” Ian shrugs and opens his mouth to say something, but Mickey holds his finger up to his lips as he drops down to his knees between Ian’s legs. “If I wanted a piece of you, I think I’d be trying to get into your pants.

Ian laughs as Mickey starts undoing Ian’s jeans, angling his hips off the floor so Mickey can get them off of him. “You can’t resist me.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow and leans forward, looking at Ian from over the hard curve of Ian’s cock. ‘Keep talking, Gallagher. I bet you’ll find out I can.”

He wants to reply, but Mickey takes Ian in his mouth and it feels so good that he figures he’d rather not find out whether or not Mickey would stop.


End file.
